


Surprise

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	1. Surprise

Alex slowly woke with the sound of robins chirping through the open window, cool breeze slide across his exposed skin. He groaned as he reached over to pull you close, only to find an empty bed.  He could smell breakfast wafting in the air. He covered his head, pretending he never woke up when he heard his name being called from downstairs.

 

"Alex! Come and get it!" You bellowed.

 

"JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES MA!" He yelled back. 

 

You faintly heard him giggling at himself.  You snickered. You had been waiting for this day for three months. You had everything perfectly planned. Not even he knew about it. That in itself was a big chore considering you had to find out his schedule and prepare. You plated the eggs and bacon and filled his mug with coffee. You had just gone over to the stove to flip a pancake baking in a skillet when you felt a pair of finely toned arms slide around your waist. His soft, warm lips lightly grazed the back of your neck. You felt him smile against your skin.

  
"Did you sleep well, babe?" He whispered in your ear and you wrapped your arms around his as you lay your back against his chest.

  
"Yes, I did min elskede." He kissed your neck one more time. Butterflies invade your core as he speaks his native tongue. _**((My love))**_

  
He released you to go eat. You lightly sighed at his warmth being taken away and plated his pancakes. When he saw you coming to the table with his food, a grin spread across his deliciously handsome face.

  
His beautiful blue eyes sparkled, "So, what do you have going on today, Y/N?" His face beamed with excitement.

  
"Oh, well, I have to run into town and help Lissy with some things. Then I need to get the oil changed on the car. I probably won't be home until later in the afternoon." You hoped he couldn't tell you were lying.

  
Alex pouted. "But I have the day off. And don't you remember what today is?" He looked up at you with those big blue puppy eyes he loved to give you.

  
"Uhm... Tuesday?" You mumbled and turned around. You just couldn't let three months of planning go to waste.

  
"Yeah. Okay." He finished eating. "I'll see you when you get home then." He went into his game room, obviously heartbroken.

  
You bit your lip. You didn't like making him feel this way, but you had to, just for a little bit.  You peeked into the game room where he was playing Super Mario Kart, and quietly giggled at him. He was so adorable sitting there in his boxers with a game controller in his hands. He looked like a kid on Saturday mornings watching cartoons.

  
"Alex, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few hours. Hopefully, it won't be too late! I love you, babe." You said, biting your lip. You felt horrible.

  
"Yeah. Okay. You sure you don't remember what today is?"  He asked with defeat in his tone.

  
You had to lie again. "Tuesday. Is it the 20th?"  You heard Alex perk up.

 

'Shit! I said too much.'  You thought.

 

"Yes! So what is today?" He exclaimed.

  
"Look, I told you. It's Tuesday. And it's the 20th. I'm not sure what more there is to that." You scoffed.

  
"Yeah, fine. See you later." Alex said disappointedly.

  
You could hear the sadness in his voice. You just wanted to go in there, give him the biggest kiss and let him know about everything that is going on. You decided to leave before you actually did just that.

  
You came home about an hour later, as planned. There was a note on the counter.

  
**Dear Y/N,**

  
**Marco came to take me to lunch today. I will probably be home before you. If not, jeg elsker dig, smukke. I'll see you soon. _((I love you, beautiful.))_**

**Din for evigt, _((Yours forever))_**

  
**Alex**  
  


  
'Damn. There he goes with the Danish again.'  You grinned.

 

Perfect. Marco could always be counted on. Now to prepare. Your face spread into a deliciously evil grin.

  
After a few hours, you heard a car door slam.

  
"Thanks, man! That was some good sushi."  Alex called out.  You heard the car drive away. Alex noticed your car was home as he came into the house. "Lille mus? You here?" He called out. _ **((little mouse))**_

  
"Yeah, I'm here. I'll be right there." Your stomach lurched with butterflies. You walk out of his game room.

  
His mouth dropped to the floor. You stood in front of him in a sexy black baby-doll nightie, thigh high black stockings and garter belt with little bows on each side and black high heels. His face grew into a devilish grin, lust growing in his eyes. He walked towards you.

  
"No. You must stay here, for one more minute." You bit your lip, sliding into his game room again. You stifle a giggle as you heard Alex pacing outside the door.

  
"Hey, Alex?" You called.  A thud hit the floor as he damn near broke his neck coming to the door.

  
"Yes, my love?" He beamed, excitement oozing off his voice.

  
"Come inside and take a ride."  You purred.  The door flew open and Alex rushed to you.

  
"Now, none of that mister. Go sit down over there." You teased, pointing to a wooden chair next to the gaming couch.

  
He eagerly obliged. "Let's begin, shall we?"  You sweetly smiled.  Alex grinned from ear to ear. "Now close your eyes. No peeking."

 

He covered his eyes with his hand, squealing a little in excitement. You softly chuckled.

 

You cleared your throat and thought, 'Now get back into character.'

  
You walked to the desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs. As you slowly walked back to Alex, your heels clicked on the hard floor. You could see the anticipation seeping from his pores. You took his hands away from his eyes. He peered up at you, his pupils blown with lust. He tried to grab you, but you cuffed one wrist, pulling it behind his back then grabbed the other, cuffing them behind his back.  His biceps flexed as he tried to get free.  

  
You smiled sweetly. "Something wrong babe?" You kissed him deeply, his lips hungrily taking yours. You bit his bottom lip. "Enough of that now."

 

He lowly growled, causing the hairs on your neck stand on end.  Gods you loved that sound. You walked back over to the desk, opening the drawer again, this time pulling out a blindfold.

  
Alex gulped. "Jeg Skal være inde i dig nu!" _**((I need to be inside you now!))**_

  
"Oh, you might need to be. But first, I'm going to have a little fun." A smug grin spread across your face.

 

You walked towards him again, click, click, click, as your heels hit the floor. Alex bit his lip. You straddled him again, rubbing your pussy against his growing cock.

  
"Close your eyes again." You purred, placing the blindfold on him.

  
"Can I have one last kiss before I can no longer see you?" He begged.

  
"No, you may not." You said as you tightly placed the blindfold over his baby blues.

 

Alex grinned from ear to ear and giggled like a schoolboy in a whore house.

 

As you headed towards the bedroom, you heard Alex calling for you from the game room.  You stifled a laugh when you heard him getting frustrated.  You grab the other items you need to complete your mission. You take off your heels so you could sneak up on him.  When you got back to the game room, you saw him frantically trying to remove the blindfold.

  
"Where the hell did you go, Y/N?!" He screeched. "You can't just leave me like this."  You pondered the thought of leaving him there for a while, just to draw out the torture.

  
After a minute or so, you quietly went in. Alex was still trying to get the blindfold off to no avail. You crept up behind him.

 

"Stop that or I'll let you sit here for hours."  You growled in his ear.

  
"Where the hell did you come from?!"  He exclaimed.

  
"Oh, I've been around. I've been watching long enough to know you have been a bad boy. Trying to remove your blindfold. Wrestling with the handcuffs. Do you want what I have for you?"  You said, teasing his neck with the warmth of your breath.

  
Alex nodded his head.

  
"Then no more." You demanded and walked behind his chair.

 

You lightly tickled his ear with an ostrich feather. A muffled moan escaped his lips. A grin grew across his face. Smack! You lightly tapped the top of his legs with a whip.

 

"No smiling."  You barked.  He grinned again.

 

Smack. You smacked him a bit harder. He stopped grinning. His breath became shallow. You see his pants growing tighter. If that was even possible.

 

"I hope this isn't one of your favorite shirts."  You cooed.  Alex began to speak.  "No! You cannot answer me. Shut up!"  You smacked his legs a bit harder yet again. "You will not speak. You will not grunt, groan, moan or make any other sound. If you understand this, nod your head."

 

He nodded.

 

"Good."  You hissed in satisfaction.  

 

Slowly, you dragged the tassels of the whip up his arm. His arms flared with goosebumps. You grabbed the collar of his shirt.

 

"What do you want me to do?" Alex shook his head. You pulled at his shirt harder, trying to jostle him a bit. "What would you like me to do?" He shook his head again. SMACK!  Alex bit his lip hard trying not to whimper.  "I'm going to ask you one... more... time. What would you like me to do?"

  
Alex quietly whispered, "Head."

  
SMACK, SMACK!  The whip hit the side of his legs.

 

"Didn't I say shut the fuck up?!"  You roared.

 

He nodded frantically.

 

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way..."  You said with a grin.

 

You grabbed a pair of scissors, stretching out the collar of his shirt and cut past the band.  You tore it off him like a starving animal. Alex bit his lip nearly drawing blood. You lightly struck the whip across his chest, his skin turned pinkish as the sting took hold.  You walked behind him, pulling his head back by a fistful of hair. You kissed and bit his lips with passion. Alex couldn't resist. He forced his tongue into your mouth. You allowed the kiss to deepen for a bit, forgetting about your character.  Your senses alive with excitement.  Slowly, you came back to your character again, stopped kissing him, and pushed his head forward.

  
"Did I say you could do that?!" You demanded. 

 

He shook his head.  Smack, across the chest. You bent down, biting at his neck and shoulders.  His breath shuddered at the intensity of each nip on his skin. You slid your finger across his shoulder, to his chest as you climbed onto his lap to straddle him. Your mouth met his, you rolled your hips against his. His cock twitched as you squirted in excitement, drenching his sweatpants. You felt him resist the kiss as upper body fidgeting with the handcuffs.  You grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back.

 

"Do you want me to whip you again?"  You hissed. He shook his head. "Then knock it off."

 

You pulled his face to yours, biting down on his lower lip. He took in a deep breath, wincing in pain. You kiss down his chest, biting at a nipple. Your tongue ran circles over the sensitive bud. His body tensed. Slowly, you kissed your way to the other one, biting then circling. He threw his head back. You heard him breathing heavily.

 

You slid your fingers into the waistband of his pants. "Lift up now!" A seductive whisper escaped your lips. 

 

He lifted himself up with ease. His overly sensitive cock sprung forward, fully erect. You bit down on your lip at the marvelous sight. The tip of his engorged cock glistened with pre-cum.  Your tongue lapped up his nectar as you encased the tip with your mouth. Alex gasped, your tongue milking the underside of his cock. Alex tried thrusting his hips to get further into your mouth but you held him down by his legs. You cupped his balls, lazily rolling them in your palm. You hear a moan slip from deep within him.  You stood up.  Alex scowled in disappointment.

 

"I told you. No noises." You growled as he nodded.

 

You walked to the living room. Your legs weakened. You needed him, you wanted him, you must resist.  You took a deep breath and returned to him. He sat in defeat. His fully erect cock angry, needing a release. 

 

"Did you miss me?" You sweetly whispered in his ear.  He nodded.  "Excellent. Now, I have a question for you. Nod once if you want your handcuffs removed.  Nod twice if you want your blindfold removed.  You have two seconds to decide."

 

The look of panic washed over him. You knew he wanted to see what's going on, to be able to grab you and do what he wanted to you.  You also knew he was enjoying this way too much to have the handcuffs removed.  He nodded once.

 

"Wrong answer!"  You seethed.

 

Smack!  A crack of the whip across his legs. He let out a hiss and nodded twice.

 

"Good boy. Did you really think I would allow you to take me? Did you really think I would release you, only for you to try to dominate me? Silly boy." You whispered, "I am going to remove the blindfold. You still will not make a noise. I have let a few slip by. No more. I will not tolerate it."

 

Alex nodded.

 

You stood behind him, untying his blindfold. The cloth fell from his face. You slid your hands down his chest. Your lips nibble at his ear. His breath became heavy. You dragged your nails up his chest, marking what was yours. His eyes rolled back into his head as you kissed along his jawline, slowly making your way to his Adam’s apple.  His eyes opened. His blue eyes blown, seeping with lust. You could feel the tension. The way he looked at you made your cunt wet. You squeezed your thighs together to try to alleviate the discomfort. You kissed down his stomach, to his love trail.  His cock twitched as your chin brushed against it. You started at the base of the back side, sucking just the top of his sack. He took in a deep breath. Your hot breath and tongue lightly dragging up the underside of his engorged cock. You could feel him throbbing on your tongue. You knew he was close. Alex swallowed hard. His face started to flush. He spread his legs further apart allowing more access.

  
“Look at me, Alex.”  You quietly coerced him.

 

His eyes slowly opened, making contact with yours.  He began to salivate as you encompassed the tip of his cock in your mouth. You made slow, then fast circles around the tip.  You took him deeper in your mouth, his muscles tensed. You knew he wanted to push your head down, making you choke on his cock. You obliged, cupping his sack, gently massaging the soft orbs, while milking him with your tongue. He started grunting and thrusting his hips, his body became rigid.  He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

  
“Oh my god! Fuck yeah! Don’t stop, Lille Mus!”  He bellowed at the top of his lungs as he released down your throat.

 

His seed spilling out of your mouth from the sheer volume of it.  You licked your mouth clean.  He was breathless. His eyes closed and his head fell back. You bent over to kiss him.

 

“Can you please release my hands, mus?”  He said, his eyes still closed. _**((mouse))**_

  
“Sure thing baby. Did you like your birthday present?” You asked, getting one cuff undone.

  
Suddenly, Alex jumped from his chair and scooped you up. You let out a squeal as Alex quickly carried you to the bedroom, throwing you on the bed. He crawled from the bottom of the bed. Oh, gods. Oh, dear sweet Odin! He began to speak.

  
“Nu vil du give mig en anden af mine gaver. Jeg vil gøre dig min. Om og om igen. Alle vil vide, hvem du tilhører. For jeg er Ivar the Boneless!” He growled. His eyes blown with lust. You felt yourself instantly get slick as Ivar spoke. Subconsciously you let out a low growl.   _ **((Now you will give me another one of my presents. I will make you mine. Over and over again. Everyone will know who you belong to. For I am Ivar the Boneless!))**_

  
Ivar ripped and tore at your nightie. He ravaged your body like a wild animal. His skilled mouth nipped at your breasts. You helped him remove your nightie. He slid his hand down to your panties. He looked up at you in surprise.

  
”Crotchless?” He hissed. ”You’re a good little slave, aren’t you Lille Mus?”

 

Before you could answer, he dipped two fingers inside.

 

”Dear gods, you are so wet. So delicious. I must taste you, my pet.” You felt his hot breath on your folds as he grew closer. You soaked his fingers. ”Oh, god baby doll.”

 

His mouth encompassed your clit, sucking you hard. His tongue and fingers worked your g-spot. You were slipping fast,  your walls contracted over his fingers. Ivar flicked his tongue against your bud.

 

You moan out his name.  ”Oh, Ivar! Oh, gods Ivar! My master! My king! I’m going to come! Ivar don’t stop!”

 

Your juices seeped from your pussy, toes curled, your body grew numb. Ivar kept his fingers inside you as he licked you clean. He paid special attention to your clit, causing you to involuntarily writhe. You felt him let out a small giggle that sent vibrations into your core.

  
Slowly he kissed and licked up your stomach to your breasts. His mouth engulfed your nipple. You let out a small whimper. He licked his way up to your neck, his hot breath against your skin. You could feel his stiff cock brush against your thighs.

  
”Jeg tager dig igen. Din krop vil være min. min elskede.” He purred in your ear.   _ **((I am going to take you again. Your body will be mine. my love.))**_

 

He hissed as you dug your nails into his back.  He entered you in one swift motion, his cock filling you. You gasped. He held himself up by his arms, his face dark, eyes were blown with lust. You loved when he played Ivar for you. It always made you extremely turned on. Every nerve was aflame. Ivar grunted with every thrust, harder, faster.  Uncontrollable raspy moans escaped from you.  You clenched your walls against his cock hard and slowly, then fast.  He got up on his knees with his hips slap sloppily against yours. 

  
”Oh, little slave girl. You will incur my wrath.” He moved faster, more erratic. He grew ridged.  You squeeze your walls around him hard, over and over. Soon, your toes began to curl, your body became numb. You tried to keep eye contact with him. His body began to shake. A guttural scream came from deep within him as he released himself inside you.  You rode out your own magical symphony as your juices mix with his and slid between your ass cheeks. Alex collapsed on top of you, his hot breath on your neck. His muscular arms wrapped around you tightly.

  
”Did you have a good birthday, baby?” You smiled and kissed his forehead.

  
”Yes, min elskede. Yes, I did. Thank you for all you have done. You are amazing.” He sighed.   _ **((my love.))**_

  
”Well bringing out my king was a surprise for me too.” You said, giggling in unison with him.

  
Alex rolled over, pulling you on top of him. He kissed your forehead and yawned. ”I think it’s time for a nap.” He chuckled.

  
”I couldn’t agree more.” You yawned. ”What would you like to do next time?”

  
”You will see Mus. You will see.” His breath grew shallow as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 


	2. Best Day Ever

You looked at the clock. “Fuck. Only 4:30?! When will this day be over?” You sighed. Another hour passed. Your phone dings. 

Message from Alex:

I’ll b a lil l8 love. We need 2 do a few more takes. Jeg elsker dig.

Great. You sigh again. If this day couldn’t get any worse. At least you were getting off work now. You got on the elevator. As you descend, you realize you left your keys in your desk drawer. “FUCK!” You accidentally screamed in frustration. You rode the elevator back up and grabbed your keys. You were finally on your way home. You climbed into your new 1963 Chevy Corvette. You loved this car. Alex had bought it for you when your Nova finally kicked the bucket. He knew you always wanted one. You were so excited when you had seen it. It is such a pretty shade of gold with a black drop top. As you made your way through the hills, you admired the countryside. Everything was in bloom. Your allergies were going wild but you didn’t care. You loved feeling the wind in your hair. You needed this after the day you had. Once home, you had time to feed the dogs. Gosh. Those puppies sure are getting big. You giggle as the three of them pounced you and licked every square inch of your exposed skin. 

“Yuck guys! Now I need a bath!” You try getting up a few times unsuccessfully. You finally distracted them by grabbing a toy and throwing it across the pen. “Freeeeeeddddoooooommm! Haha! Take that you little shits!” You cackled all the way to your house. Once you got inside, you kicked off your shoes in the mudroom. You dropped your keys on the kitchen table. “Ugh.” You had forgotten to get the mail. “Oh well. I’ll let Alex get it when he gets home.” You thought. You flipped on your iPad searching for your favorite playlist. The sweet sounds of Beethoven filled the rooms. Slowly you strip. Your body hurt from a few nights before when you celebrated Alex’s birthday. You smile in remembrance. You turn the knobs to the shower and step in. Gods, the water felt so amazing. You closed your eyes as you leaned against the stream. You mind drifted off to Sunday. You bit your bottom lip as you remembered the sight of Alex’s growing cock. How it sprang forward from his pants, hitting his stomach. How wonderful he tasted on your tongue. You pick up your loofah, getting it nice and soapy. Your hands trail across your breasts, slowly massaging them. Your loofah scratched over your nipples. It reminded you of how Alex nipped at them. You let out a small involuntary moan. Your hands slip down to your folds. Your mind wanders to the night he role played with you. How he took what was his. How his inner Ivar was unleashed. You felt your body shudder. Your face flushed. Your fingers wander to your aching clit. 

“Oh, Gods Ivar.” You moaned out. You were just about to come undone when you heard Alex clear his throat. There he was grinning at you and crawling to the shower. 

“You called Lille Mus?” A wicked smile spread across his face. “What am I going to do with you min elskede?”

“Oh my king! I’m so sorry! I know I’m not supposed to touch myself while you are gone. I just couldn’t help it. I was thinking of you and...” Ivar interrupted.

“Oh you were, were you?” He growled. You could see the lust grow in his eyes. “Get on the bed now slave!” He commanded. 

You turned off the water and stepped out. Ivar stopped you. “Grab your brush.” You do as you are told. You heard him slither behind you. Your heart beat in excitement. This is just what you needed after this hellish day. 

“Kom på sengen med din røv op slave!” He hissed. ((Get on the bed with your ass up slave!))

You get on the bed and lay on your stomach. Ivar crawled on the bed. Your heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to come out of your chest. 

”Ivar. My king...” He interrupted again.

”NO! You will not say a word. I caught you fucking yourself in there! You are going to be punished. You know I am the only one that can touch your pussy. It is mine.” His voice grew dark. 

Your body shivered in anticipation. You felt his rough hands run up your thighs to squeeze your ass. Suddenly you felt searing pain. You whimpered. Ivar had picked up your wooden paddle brush and began spanking you. Pop! The sound of wood hitting skin. Ivar ran his fingertips lightly over the pink skin. Pop! Pop! You bite your lip as tears begin to form in your eyes. Ivar ran his fingertips over the welts forming on your bruising skin. You feel the heat of his breath against your ass. He slowly licked and kissed the reddened flesh. You lightly moan into the pillow. Ivar bit you. 

”Ingen støj slave.” He growled quietly. “You will only cause yourself more pain.” He paused. “Or is that what you want? Hmm?” He pondered. “I think that is what you want. I shall give it to you.” ((No noise slave.))

You whimpered. What harm could it do, right? Ivar took that as a sign.

“Ah, yes Lille Mus. I see you want to be punished more than I had ever imagined. Good. Good.” You heard him chuckle. “Do not move.” 

You heard him crawl off the bed and into the other room. Once he was in the other room you heard him jump up and run to his game room. “What in the hell is he doing?” You wondered. Alex ran back to your bedroom. You heard a thud, then the sound of him crawling. 

“I have a surprise for you min eleskede.” You feel him pull himself onto the bed. He slid in between your legs. Your already wet folds tingled. You felt your juices trickle down your lips to your clit. “If you make a sound, I will punish you. If you are quiet, I will give you pleasure.” You nodded in agreement. “Good. Let’s get started.” 

All you could think was, ‘Did he get the whip? He obviously didn’t get the blindfold or you would be blinded by now. What else did I get? What in the hell did he get in there?!’ You wracked your brain until you felt it. Fuck! It was the feather. 

Ivar ran the feather lightly up the back of your legs. You were stifling a fit of giggles. He lightly brushed it across the inside of your thighs. You felt your core tighten up in excitement. Juices drip from your cunt. 

“My my Lille Mus. You are awfully wet. Whatever are we going to do?” He chuckled. He rolled you over.

“Oh, sweet baby Odin.” You thought. His eyes were dark. Ivar bit his lip as he looked down at you. A wicked grin formed on his face. He looked to your dripping cunt. He lowered his head to your warmth. His breath hot against your pussy. He placed a hand on each thigh. He looked up to meet your eyes. He had a smug smirk on his face. Ivar parted your lips with his thumbs. His tongue made its way to your pussy. He lapped up your juices. He licked from back to front, flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue. You reach down to grab his head. You pull him in closer as he frantically flicked your nub. Your fingers entangled in his hair. He groaned as you pulled his hair. Your body quivered as he engulfed your sweet clit in his mouth. You throw your head back, letting out a loud moan. Ivar stopped. Shit.

“Oh, my Lille Mus. Now I must punish you more. What to use? What to use?” He looked between the brush and the feather. He grinned evilly. “Roll over, slave. It is time for more.” Ivar licked his lips. His face grew dark, yet he smugly smirked. You comply with his demands.

Ivar picked up the brush again. Pop! Pop! POP! Tears filled your eyes. That last one smarted. You heard him whisper, “I’m sorry! Are you okay?” You just nodded your head. Alex was immediately back into Ivar mode. He massaged the reddened skin from the last spank. He crawled closer to you. You felt the tickle. Oh, Gods! Ivar ran the feather between your thighs. This time he didn’t stop. He lightly slid the feather up and down your pussy. You immediately cum. You let out a small loud gasp as your body writhed. 

Alex giggled. “Well, at least I know not to do that for punishment.” You both laugh. 

“Åh lille mus. Vil du se på din fisse. Så våd. Så saftigt. Jeg skal smag dig. Jeg må få dig til at skrige.” He hissed. ((Oh little mouse. Would you look at your pussy? So wet. So juicy. I must taste you. I must make you scream.))

Ivar rolled you over. His mouth engulfed your clit. You arch your back and grab the comforter tightly. He put two fingers inside you. Ivar curled his fingers inside you at a fast pace. His tongue frantically circling your clit. He could tell by the way you were moving you were about to cum. He went in for the kill. Ivar sucked hard on your clit while he finger fucked your pussy. You couldn’t hold it in. 

You wail, “Oh Ivar! Oh, Gods Ivar!” Your body violently shuddered in a sweet orgasm that filled your body. You couldn’t control yourself. You wrapped your legs around Ivar’s head. You felt him smile against your lips as you pull his face closer. Your body still shuddering. He pulled his fingers out and cleaned you from ass to clit. Your overly sensitive clit made you arch your back as he cleaned it. He looked deep into your eyes. Ivar crawled up you. You felt his cock straining to be released from his basketball shorts. He kisses you wildly. You could taste yourself on his lips. You part your mouth allowing his tongue to probe yours. Your tongues entangle with each other. You reach down between his legs, sticking your hand down his shorts. You grasp his cock. Slowly, you begin to stroke it. Ivar moaned in your mouth. He pulled away from the kiss. 

Alex broke character to remove his shorts. His engorged cock springs free. His member is raging and ready to release. He began kissing your stomach. Your breasts. He nipped at your nipple while his hand pinched the other. You moan as his tongue swirls around your nipple. Your hands entangle in his long mane. He moaned onto your breast and bit your nipple.

Ivar came back to play. “Du troede du ville narre mig? Du troede jeg ikke ville høre dig, min kærlighed?” He grinned. “Let me show you what you deserve.” Ivar thrust his cock into you with one fluid motion. He bit down on your shoulder hard, groaning at how tight you were. You dug your fingernails into his skin, scratching him along his shoulder blades. ((You thought you would trick me? You thought I wouldn't hear you, my love?))

“Ah, fuck lille mus. Jeg elsker det, når du klemmer min pik sådan.” He hissed. His pace quickened. You squeezed your walls harder against his throbbing cock. Ivar growled as your walls milked him. With every thrust, he got louder. ((Ah fuck little mouse. I love it when you squeeze my cock like that.))

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer. The sound of his balls spanking your ass made you crazy. You rolled your hips into his. Ivar was grunting and growling like a wild animal. His teeth nip and suck at your skin. Any flesh he could find. His lips found yours. You plunge your tongue deep into his mouth. He sucked your tongue hard. You moaned into his mouth. His tongue probed your mouth. Ivar lifted his upper body. He looked you deep in the eyes. He violently thrust cock inside you as far as he could.

“Cum for me. Scream my name. Let me see your eyes when you do.” He growled. His pace quickened. Harder. The music of skin on skin slapping. The intensity of his eyes. The way his tone muscles flexed as he slid back and forth in your pussy. You felt yourself slipping again. You wrap your arms around his back, digging your nails in. He let out an intense grunt as you drag your nails down his back and sides. You spread your legs farther apart, allowing him to delve deeper. 

You moan out, “ Ivar! My king! Oh fuck, don’t stop my king! Don’t stop. I.. Ivar.. IVAR IVAAAARRR!” You screamed out breathlessly. That’s all he needed to hear. His pace grew erratic. His arms faltering. The sheer pleasure across his face was enough to make you finally fall over the edge into a long intense orgasm. You scream out, “OH FUCK! IVAR!” as you both release. His cum filling you. He fell on top of you, breathless. He slid his arms under you and rolled you over on top of him. You lay your head on his chest. You could hear his heartbeating. 

Alex kissed you on your forehead. “Jeg elsker dig, my little mouse.” He drew small circles around your skin. You look into his blue eyes. 

“Jeg elsker også dig.” You whispered and smiled sweetly. ((I love you too.))

“So, what shall we do next?” He asked. 

Grinning ear to ear you said, ‘You will see. You will see.” 

You feel his body relaxing. His breath becoming shallow. Soon Alex was asleep. You sighed. Yes. This is exactly what I needed after today. “Thank you Alex. Thank you Ivar.” You quietly said. Alex stirred. He mumbled something incoherently. You wrapped your arms around him tightly and listened to his heart and breath as you fall asleep.


End file.
